


The End Is You, The Beginning Is Me

by DumbByun



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 07:58:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4658808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DumbByun/pseuds/DumbByun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baekhyun and Jongin’s relationship has been rocky for some months now. They are determined to get back on track, but a certain lanky childhood friend of Baekhyun’s has a different idea. Do Kyungsoo is of no help either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Crossed posted on my AFF (ExoticInspiritsARMY)

A glass cup flew passed Chanyeol’s face and smashed into the wall behind him. He sighed as his mother stormed into the room.

    “How dare you embarrass me like that,” she gritted out through clenched teeth. “You think it’s funny to make me look like an idiot in front of everyone?” Chanyeol didn’t speak or move. His mother’s eyes flashed with something dangerous. “I asked you a question!”

     “No, Mother, I do not.” Chanyeol forced himself to keep quiet. If he explained that what he said wasn’t just from the heat of the moment, that he meant every word he said, it would just get worse.

     “Don’t you call me that!” she shrieked. She moved behind Chanyeol, grabbing a plate off the table. She threw it at the back of his head, barely missing it only because Chanyeol decided to move at the last second. His mother moved to grab another, pausing to stare at him. “You know what? I’m done.” She moved towards Chanyeol, turning him to the door and pushing him forward. “You want to ruin everything for me? Then you can leave.”

     Chanyeol dug his feet into the ground. “Mo—”

     “I said get out!” she screeched. “Leave! Don’t ever come back! I never want to see your face again. Never.” She pushed Chanyeol out the door. He grabbed onto the frame, turning his head to look at her.

    “Can I at least get my clothes?” he asked hesitantly, fearing if he said something wrong that she’d do something worse.

     She wrenched his hands from the frame. “No. You can wait here. I’ll go get your stuff.” With that, she slammed the door in his face. Chanyeol sighed, shoulders slumping. Chanyeol has been kicked out many times before, but he thinks this time is different. No matter what he would say to try and fix this, his mom wouldn’t allow him to come back home. He sunk to the ground, head falling into his hands.

     He doesn’t know how long he sat there before his mother came back out. She tossed the suitcase next to him, staring down at him. “Don’t come back,” was all she said before slamming the door shut. He could hear the door lock. Sighing, he grabbed his bag. There was only one place he knew he could go to during a time like this. Kyungsoo stared at the male that stood in front of him. It’s been a while since he’s seen him like this. Suitcase in hand, a look that screamed ‘lost.’ Kyungsoo was reminded of their high school days. One way or another, Chanyeol always ended up being kicked out, staying with a friend who has now cut off all ties concerning him. With a sigh, Kyungsoo moved aside, allowing the taller to walk in. He was the only person Chanyeol could go to, and he knew that. So, instead of questioning him, he allowed Chanyeol to settle in.

     Once Chanyeol had everything put up they sat on the couch in the living room. Kyungsoo was torn between asking him what happened and just letting it pass as they laughed at the overly exaggerated comedy drama that played in front of them. He decided to take a chance and ask.

     “So,” Kyungsoo started, pulling Chanyeol’s gaze away from the TV. “Care to explain what happened?”

     Chanyeol sighed, running his hand through his hair. “I’d rather not.”

     “You do know you’re going to have to tell me sooner or later, right?” Kyungsoo tilted his head and stared at Chanyeol.

     “I do, but,” Chanyeol sighed again, picking at the arm rest, “can’t we just wait ‘til later?” He looked up at Kyungsoo hopefully.

     It was Kyungsoo’s turn to sigh. “I guess we can.” Chanyeol smiled at him, and, just as he opened his mouth, the front door slammed open. In walked two figures, one Chanyeol wished he could forget and one that he does not recognize.

     “Jongin, go put that on the kitchen counter,” the figure Chanyeol recognizes—Baekhyun— said. He turned back towards the couch. “Hey, Kyung. Sorry we’re . . .” The words die on his lips as he catches sight of Chanyeol. “Chanyeol?”

     Chanyeol gave him a sardonic smile. “Good to see you again too, hyung.” Baekhyun flinched. The second figure, Jongin presumably, walked in. His head swiveled between Chanyeol and Kyungsoo. His lips turn up into a taunting smirk.

     “Finally got yourself a boyfriend, huh, hyung?” Jongin wiggles his eyebrows suggestively.

     Chanyeol snorts and answers before Kyungsoo can. “Finally? We’ve been dating for almost three years now.” He turns to Kyungsoo with a pout. “You didn’t tell them about us?” Kyungsoo laughs inside as Jongin’s eyes comically widen and Baekhyun chokes on his spit. Well, it has been three years since Baekhyun and Chanyeol last spoke. Anything could have happened, like, say, Chanyeol and Kyungsoo becoming a couple. Kyungsoo would play along with Chanyeol in this little game, but he’d be sure to ask Chanyeol about it later on.

     “Oh, I’m sorry, sweetie,” Kyungsoo cooed, resting both hands on Chanyeol’s cheeks and lightly rubbing circles with his thumbs there. “I wanted you guys all to be there when I told them.”

     Chanyeol pouted more. “That’s a dumb reason.”

     “I know,” Kyungsoo said, pulling Chanyeol in for a hug. He moved his lips to Chanyeol’s ear. “You have a lot of explaining to do.”

     Chanyeol moved his lips too. “I know.” He lightly kissed Kyungsoo beneath his ear. He pulled away and smiled at the blush that spread across Kyungsoo’s cheeks. Turning back to the two new guests, he held his hand out to Jongin. “Hello, nice to meet you. I’m Chanyeol.”

     Jongin grasped Chanyeol’s hand still looking slightly surprised. “Hello, Chanyeol. I’m Jongin.” He let go of Chanyeol’s hand and gestured to the boy next to him. “And this is my boyfriend, Baekhyun.”

     Chanyeol turns his gaze to Baekhyun. He raises a questioning brow. “So _this_  is the infamous boyfriend I heard about, huh, hyung?”

     Baekhyun stared at him for a second before speaking. “I never knew you and Kyungsoo started dating.”

     Chanyeol snorted. “A lot of things happen when you don’t speak to each other for three years, _hyung._ ” Kyungsoo could hear the bitterness in Chanyeol’s voice and decided it was time he intervened. He clapped his hands together and stood up, grabbing Chanyeol’s hand to pull him up with himself.

     “Help me set up the table, Channie?” The look in Kyungsoo’s eyes suggested that Chanyeol had no say in this matter. So he allowed the younger to lead him to the kitchen. Chanyeol heard Jongin in the background asking, “You know him?” to which Baekhyun answered with a, “He’s just an old friend.” Chanyeol rolled his eyes. ‘Just an old friend’ his ass. Before Baekhyun decided to never speak to him again he had—

      _Let’s not think about that, Chanyeol_. Chanyeol clenched his teeth. He would not let the past bother him right now. What’s done is done and there is no going back. Baekhyun chose this, so this is how it will happen. Kyungsoo stared at him for a second, wondering if he would be okay sitting through a dinner with a person that he had once been madly in love with and said person’s boyfriend. He didn’t really think he would be. The only way to find out would be to sit though it all. So, he allowed Chanyeol to just sit there and mentally prepare himself as he set up the table by himself.

     “Hey, hyung, is the table set up yet?” Jongin asked, sticking his head in though the entrance.

     Kyungsoo looked up from his work. ”Huh? Oh, yeah. Everything is done. You guys can come in.” Jongin left and Kyungsoo turned to Chanyeol. “You sure you’re gonna be okay with all this?”

     Chanyeol looked up, eyebrows raised. “Yeah. Why wouldn’t I be?”

     Kyungsoo gave him a look. “Why do you think?”

     “Look, that is in the past. It has no meaning to me anymore.” Kyungsoo looked like he wanted to say more, but Baekhyun and Jongin chose that moment to walk in. Kyungsoo gave Chanyeol a look that said _‘I am not done with you.’_ Chanyeol decided to ignore it. The dinner was awkward. No one spoke. Chanyeol because he refused to, Jongin because he didn’t know how to break the awkward tension, Baekhyun because he got shot down everytime he tried, and Kyungsoo because he’s just a naturally quite person. Throughout the whole dinner Baekhyun looked like he wanted to say something to Chanyeol, but he never did. Chanyeol wasn’t about to ask him what it was he wanted to say either.

     Dinner ended with Baekhyun and Jongin thanking them and Kyungsoo apologizing for the sudden meeting of his boyfriend. Baekhyun tried, and failed miserably, to keep the grimace off of his face at that word.

     Once they had left, Kyungsoo turned to Chanyeol. “So we’re dating now?”

     Chanyeol scratched the back of his head and laughed nervously. “Yeah, sorry about that.”

     Kyungsoo waved a dismissing hand. “Don’t be. But don’t think that this means you can sleep in my bed with me.”

     “Aw, but I really wanted to sleep with my Kyungieboo,” Chanyeol said, earning a pillow to the face. He laughed as Kyungsoo glared at him.

     “Shut up and go to bed.”

     “But I don’t want to.” Kyungsoo took a step towards Chanyeol and he instantly jumped up to run to the guest room. “Okay, I’ll go!”

     Kyungsoo laughed as he watched Chanyeol. “Goodnight, Chanyeol!”

     “Goodnight, Kyungsoo!”

     “You have some explaining to do tomorrow!”

     “I know!”

     “As long as you know.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baekhyun might have a hyung complex. Chanyeol just wants to hang out with Kyungsoo and for Jongin to stop asking questions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The only reason this is being updated so quickly is because it was already written and posted on AFF. Please don’t expect for this to be updated as fast as these two chapters were.

“I swear to God, Chanyeol, if you do not get up right this second I am going to beat the living snot out of you.” Kyungsoo slammed a pillow on Chanyeol’s head for the third time that morning.

     Chanyeol kicked at the air and turned to the other side, mumbling, “I’m up. I’m up! Go away.”

     Kyungsoo scoffed and crossed his arms over his chest. “You’re up? You—” Kyungsoo cut himself off, grabbing Chanyeol’s ankles and pulling until he was flat on the floor. Kyungsoo picked up the pillow and started hitting Chanyeol’s head again. “Get. Your. Lazy. Ass. Up. Now.”

     “I said I’m up!” Chanyeol yelled, turning to Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo pulled the pillow to his chest, looking down at the ground with a small pout on his lips.

     “There was no need to yell.” Kyungsoo’s lower lip wobbled slightly and Chanyeol felt instantly guilty. Chanyeol sighed and sat up. Kyungsoo has always been able to do that. Make Chanyeol feel like crap when Kyungsoo is the one who started it. “I’m sorry for yelling at you like that.” Kyungsoo’s pout turned into a heart-shaped smile and he skipped towards Chanyeol to give him a short hug.

     “That’s okay!” Kyungsoo pulled away and started tugging at Chanyeol’s arm. “Come on, I made breakfast. Let’s go eat!” Chanyeol sighed again as Kyungsoo dragged him to the dining room. How ever long the time that he spends with Kyungsoo is, it’s going to be long. He just knows it.

    “So why do you think Kyungsoo hyung never mentioned you, Chanyeol hyung?” Jongin asked as they sat on the couch in the living room. Jongin has only known Chanyeol for a day and a half and has already taken to talking as if they were familiar. Chanyeol doesn’t know how to feel about that.

     “I don’t know. Probably because it would upset Baekhyun,” Chanyeol said without thinking.

     “Why would Baekhyun hyung be upset?” Jongin asked.

     Chanyeol’s head shot up from his phone. “Ah, because, you know, we were close friends at one point. Me and Kyungsoo got together a few months after Baekhyun and I had our falling out.”

     Jongin nodded his head to what Chanyeol said. “I have a question about that. Why did you guys stop being friends? Baekhyun hyung refused to tell me.”

     “Ah, a misunderstanding happened.” Chanyeol looked to Kyungsoo’s bedroom door that he and Baekhyun disappeared behind a few minutes ago. “A big misunderstanding happened.” Chanyeol turned back to Jongin and tilted his head. “By the way, why do you call Baekhyun, ‘Baekhyun hyung?’”

     Jongin shrugged his shoulders and looked up at the ceiling. “I don’t really know. I’ve just always done it. It’s a habit, I guess.” Chanyeol nodded and went back to mindlessly scrolling through Instagram. “Also,” Jongin started again, “I think he likes it better when I call him Baekhyun hyung instead of just Baekhyun.”

      _So, Baekhyun has a hyung complex, huh._  Chanyeol thought to himself. Before he could turn back to his phone, Baekhyun and Kyungsoo came back into the room. “They look fine on you,” Kyungsoo said as Baekhyun stopped in front of the couch.      “Do they really look good?” Baekhyun asked Jongin. His eyes flickered to Chanyeol for a second. Chanyeol didn’t know if Baekhyun was asking for his opinion too or not. He decided to keep his mouth shut.

     “Of course they look good on you, hyung,” Jongin said. “Any type of clothing looks good on you.” Chanyeol watched the exchange quietly. Chanyeol doesn’t get it. Baekhyun used to hate being called hyung, so why is he letting Jongin call him it in almost every sentence? Does he just not like it when Chanyeol calls him hyung? If so, why?

     “Channie,” Kyungsoo said, leaning over Chanyeol’s shoulder.“What do you think of Baekhyun’s outfit?”

     Chanyeol looked to Baekhyun’s inquiring eyes. “Uh, it looks good on you, hyung.” Baekhyun’s eyes narrowed for a split second before he turned back to Jongin. Baekhyun definitely hated when Chanyeol called him hyung. No doubt about it now.

     “Come on, Jongin,” Baekhyun said, grabbing his keys and phone off of the side table. “We’re gonna be late if we don’t hurry. Bye Kyungsoo, Chanyeol,” Baekhyun said over his shoulder as he dragged Jongin out the door.

     “Bye hyungs!” Jongin called. When Chanyeol was sure they were gone, he turned to Kyungsoo. “I thought Baekhyun didn’t like being called hyung?”

     Kyungsoo grabbed a throw pillow and sat down next to Chanyeol. “He doesn’t.”

     Chanyeol set his phone on the armrest and turned to Kyungsoo. “Then why is he letting Jongin call him that?”

     Kyungsoo furrowed his eyebrows. “I don’t really know. He complains about Jongin calling him hyung all the time.”

     “But Jongin said that Baekhyun likes it better when he calls him hyung?”  _Maybe Baekhyun doesn’t have a hyung complex._

     “He does.”  _Or maybe he does._

     “But you just said . . .”

     “I know.” Chanyeol blinked at Kyungsoo for a minute.

     “Baekhyun has gotten confusing.”

     Kyungsoo scoffed and rolled his eyes at what Chanyeol said. “He’s always been confusing. Did you know he secretly liked it when you called him hyung?”

     “Really?” Chanyeol found that hard to believe since Baekhyun used to yell at him for calling him hyung.

     “Yes, really. He used to say it was cute.”

     Chanyeol scoffed. “He also used to say I was cute, but look at how fast he changed his mind.” Kyungsoo kept his mouth shut, sending Chanyeol a silent sorry. Chanyeol sighed before standing up.

     “Let’s go out and get drunk.”

     Kyungsoo looked up at Chanyeol from the couch with one eyebrow raised. “Right now?” Chanyeol silently nodded. “Are you sure? What about your mom’s image?”

     Chanyeol rolled his eyes before pulling Kyungsoo up. “Fuck her image, and stop making excuses. Go get dressed in something hot, and let’s go.” Chanyeol pushed Kyungsoo toward his room gently.

     “Fine, but if you’re not dressed by the time I’m done, we’re not going,” Kyungsoo said over his shoulder.

     “I will be done, I promise,” Chanyeol said as he made his way to the guest room. It’s been months since Chanyeol’s been out, and now that he wasn’t under his mother’s hawk like stare, he could finally enjoy himself and catch up with an old friend along the way.

       _Finally_


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jongin just wants his hyungs to talk again. Chanyeol shouldn't be around Baekhyun while tipsy.

Chanyeol could feel the music thump in his chest as he and Kyungsoo headed to the bar to get more drinks. It’s been a while since Chanyeol has last been out. He really needed this. He can feel his clothes stick to his skin along with sweat.

     Once they made it to the bar, Chanyeol pulled out a stool and plopped himself down. “This is great.” Chanyeol grabbed the beer that the bartender, Sehun, slid to him. He gave him a slight nod before taking a sip.

     “Yeah,” Kyungsoo said, taking a gulp from his own beer. “It’s been a while since I’ve gone out.” Chanyeol nodded, taking one last drink before grabbing Kyungsoo by the arm. “Come on. Let’s go dance!” Kyungsoo threw back the rest of his drink before he let Chanyeol drag him off. Once out on the dancefloor, Chanyeol grabbed Kyungsoo’s hips, starting a rhythm. Though he and Kyungsoo hardly ever danced with each other, they were always best when they did. Chanyeol circled his arms around Kyungsoo’s waist, pulling him ccloser, keeping beat with the music.

     Kyungsoo swayed his hips from side to side, throwing his arms over Chanyeol’s shoulders. He pulled Chanyeol’s face closer to him until their foreheads touched. From the outside people would think they were in an intimate relationship. They have always been told that they would make a cute couple, but they have never seen it themselves. Never in their lives did they think they should be together. They might be close, but they would never be that close. Which is why Chanyeol saying they he and Kyungsoo are dating must have been a huge shock to Baekhyun.

     Chanyeol had always said he’d never date Kyungsoo, and Kyungsoo always said he’d rather swallow a cup of nails than date him. Which, yeah, kind of hurt his pride, but whatever. He got it. Kyungsoo didn’t like him, he didn’t like Kyungsoo. Some people, though, did _not_ get that.

     Just the thought of the Chansoo ‘shippers’ had a shiver running down Chanyeol’s spine.

     The song ended and Kyungsoo and Chanyeol pulled away from each other. Sweat slicked their skin, sticking their clothes to their skin. Kyungsoo gave Chanyeol a bright smile, pulling at his shirt to try and cool himself down. Breathing heavily, Chanyeol started to make his way back to the bar, but stopped dead in his tracks when a certain song came on. It was a song he and Baekhyun used to listen to, dance to, all the time. Kyungsoo walked around him, confusion written all over his face before the song registered in his head. He gave Chanyeol a sympathetic look, but couldn't do anything to help.

     “Kyungsoo hyung!” Kyungsoo looked over Chanyeol’s shoulder to see Baekhyun and Jongin headed towards them. They stopped next to Chanyeol, Jongin slapping his shoulder. Chanyeol gave no response, just stared at the ground. Jongin furrowed his brow and turned to Kyungsoo. “What’s up with Chanyeol hyung?”

     “This song just reminds him of something that he finds hard to think about now,” Kyungsoo said, looking right at Baekhyun. Baekhyun’s eyes fell to the ground as he tried to avoid eye contact.

     “Oh,” Jongin said. “Um, we came over because, well. . . I thought that maybe Chanyeol and Baekhyun could talk, you know. So, why don’t Baekhyun and Chanyeol dance together and me and you dance together?”

     “What?” Baekhyun and Chanyeol both said at the same time, staring at Jongin.

     “Was that a bad suggestion?” Jongin asked, looking between them.

     Baekhyun opened his mouth, but Chanyeol beat him to it. “No it wasn’t. Let’s do that. Kyungsoo, you go dance or whatever with Jongin. Me and Baekhyun are gonna catch up on lost time.” Kyungsoo gave him a look, but nodded his head anyway. He and Jongin disappeared somewhere in the crowd, leaving Baekhyun and Chanyeol to stare at each other.

     “Why’d you do that?” Baekhyun asked, moving closer to be heard.

     “Do what?” Chanyeol moved closer and Baekhyun hesitantly put his arms on his shoulders.

     “Say that we should catch up?” Chanyeol wrapped his arms around his waist, similar to what he and Kyungsoo were doing earlier. They slowly started to move to the familiar rhythm of the song.

     Chanyeol tried not to think about old times. “Because we should. I haven’t seen you in years.”

     “Yeah, and in those years I never thought you and Kyungsoo would have gotten together.”

     “And I never thought that you would change your feelings the day after you told me about them. And I definitely never thought that you would just randomly disappear right after,” Chanyeol’s voice wobbled as he spoke.

     Baekhyun sighed, leaning his forehead on Chanyeol’s shoulder. They danced slower than they should to the song. “I never changed my feelings,” Baekhyun whispered.

     “What?” Chanyeol asked, freezing.

     “Nothing,” Baekhyun said, lifting his head. “Let’s just go find Soo and Jong.” Chanyeol tightened his hold on Baekhyun.

     “Let’s finish dancing to this song, for old times sakes.” Chanyeol looked down into Baekhyun’s eyes. “Please?”

     Baekhyun stared at Chanyeol before sighing. “I guess.” Chanyeol smiled, picking up the pace and dancing to the song how they used to.

     Chanyeol found it hard not to tell Baekhyun how much he missed him, how much he always thought he was beautiful no matter what he did or what he was wearing. He found it hard not to tell him how much he needed him.

     And alcohol doesn’t help him with filtering his thoughts. Or words.

     “I love you.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyungsoo should really watch what he says. Baekhyun just wants Chanyeol to be alright.

Chanyeol woke to the sound of slamming cabinets and clanging pans. The pain that was metaphorically splitting his head in half doubled as the sounds got louder. Whoever was doing that probably knew Chanyeol was awake and that he was hungover.

     Chanyeol groaned, turning over to his side and cracking his eyes open slightly. He spotted a glass of water and some Advil, and quickly grabbed them off of the side table. After swallowing the pills and finishing off the water, he fell back onto the bed while throwing his arm over his eyes. The sun was too bright and he was already having a hard time dealing with the pounding in his head. He just hoped the medicine would kick in soon.

     Suddenly his door slammed open and in came a slightly frustrated Kyungsoo. “Park Chanyeol!” Said male groaned, pulling the comforter over his head.

     “Kyungsoo,” he groaned. “Can you please lower your voice? And not slam doors?”

     Kyungsoo scoffed, pulling the blinds open on all of the windows. He pulled the blanket off of Chanyeol and threw it on the ground. “Can you please not be an idiot for once in your life? If so, then I’ll gladly leave you be when you’re hungover, but you won’t so I won’t.”

     Chanyeol quickly sat up, trying to understand why Kyungsoo was like this. “What do you even mean?”

     “You don’t remember do you?” Kyungsoo asked, eyeing Chanyeol with distaste.

     Chanyeol, never being one to receive such a look from Kyungsoo, cowered back. “Remember what?”

     “Of fucking course you don’t remember,” Kyungsoo suddenly burst out, throwing his hands in the air. “Why would someone as stupid as you remember something as important as what happened last night?!” Chanyeol’s breath hitched in his throat, and he flinched back at the all too familiar words.

     “I’m sorry,” Chanyeol whimpered out.

     Kyungsoo, not noticing Chanyeol’s change in behavior, turned on his heels and sneered out, “Stay away from Baekhyun. You’re just going to fuck everything up.”

     Chanyeol fell back onto the bed, pulling a pillow over his head. He let out a shaky breath, trying to block out the horrible memories.

 

 

 

A few hours later and Chanyeol still hadn’t come down from his room. Kyungsoo was starting to get worried. Was he too harsh on Chanyeol? The idiot did deserve it for what he did last night, but maybe Kyungsoo went a little too far.

     Kyungsoo was brought out of his thoughts when Chanyeol came bounding down the stairs.

     “Chanyeol,” Kyungsoo said, standing up to follow him. “What have you been doing in your room this whole time?”

     Chanyeol turned to look at Kyungsoo, his face emotionless. Kyungsoo’s steps faltered because not once in his life has he ever seen Chanyeol like this. So empty, face full of absolutely no emotions whatsoever.

     Chanyeol resumed his walk to the kitchen and quickly grabbed a snack and some water before going back up to his room. Kyungsoo sat back down, staring at the stairs. What was wrong with Chanyeol? Only one person could know and Kyungsoo knew who that person could be.

     Kyungsoo pulled out his phone, quickly searching his contacts to find the right one. Pressing the call button, Kyungsoo put the phone up to his ear, impatiently tapping his foot.

     “Hello,” a groggy voice groaned into the phone.

     “I need your help,” Kyungsoo said, walking over to the stairs.

     The voice groaned again. Kyungsoo heard sheets ruffling and a door closing quietly in the background. “What did you do this time?”

     “Watch it, Byun Baekhyun,” Kyungsoo warned. “But I do really need your help. Something’s wrong with Chanyeol.”

     The line was quiet for a moment before Baekhyun quietly voiced out, “Why would you need my help? Just ask him what’s wrong.”

     “You don’t understand,” Kyungsoo whined, walking back into the living room. “He’s, like, absolutely emotionless. I went to talk to him and his face was this blank nothingness. Not his usual happy virus self.”

     Not even a second after he finished, Baekhyun questioned with a sharp, “What did you say to him?”

     “Huh?” Kyungsoo asked, eyebrows furrowing at Baekhyun’s sharp tone.

     “What did you say to him,” Baekhyun repeated slowly. “There’s only one reason why he would be like that, and it has to do with you saying something. What did you say,” Baekhyun gritted out.

     Kyungsoo was quiet for a minute, trying to figure out what to say. “Um, well, I confronted him about what happened last night. I guess he didn’t remember, and I was mad, so I called him stupid. And I told him he was going to fuck everything up.”

     The line was quiet for a few, excruciatingly long moments before Baekhyun practically screeched, “You fucking idiot! Why in the world would you say something like that?! You should know by now that—fuck. No you shouldn’t, he never fucking told anybody, but me. Fucking goddamnit. For fucks sake Chanyeol! Why do you never tell anyone anything?! I’ll be over in a few minutes,” Baekhyun said, killing the line before Kyungsoo could reply.

     Kyungsoo pulled the phone away from his ear, staring at it dumbly. He’s never heard Baekhyun cuss that much since the fall out between him and Chanyeol. Kyungsoo sighed, putting his phone away and slowly heading to the kitchen. What was Baekhyun talking about, and why was he so mad about it? Kyungsoo lightly scratched his head, quickly grabbing a water bottle and downing have to contents.

     Maybe Baekhyun was just over reacting and it wasn’t as bad as he was making it seem? Yeah, not that likely. Baekhyun hardly ever over reacted, and if he did, it was because he was drunk. He obviously wasn’t because he wasn’t slurring his words, nor did he get that drunk last night either. What could have happened to Chanyeol for him to have reacted the way that he did?

     Kyungsoo sighed again, roughly running his fingers through his hair. Hopefully Baekhyun will explain, maybe even get Chanyeol to.

     Kyungsoo jumped considerably when loud, insistent knocking sounded at the door.

     “Do fucking Kyungsoo! Answer this goddamn door or so help me God—” Kyungsoo pulled the door open as Baekhyun was mid knock. It was too late for Baekhyun to try and stop his momentum, so he went on full force, knocking hard on Kyungsoo’s forehead. Kyungsoo hissed, throwing his hand over the quickly forming bruise.

     Baekhyun blinked at Kyungsoo blankly before pushing past him with a gruff, “You deserved it.” Baekhyun quickly walked to the stairs, asking. “Where is he?”

     “Guest room,” Kyungsoo meekly replied. Baekhyun walked up the stairs, taking them two at a time and heading to Chanyeol.

 

 

 

Kyungsoo impatiently waited for Baekhyun to come back down. Once he did, he quickly ran over to him.

     “What’s wrong with him?” he asked.

      Baekhyun stared at him, sighing quietly. “You reminded him of something, but it’s not my place to tell you what.” Baekhyun sighed a little bit louder this time. “He should be fine by tomorrow. Just give him time.”

     Kyungsoo watched as Baekhyun left, his shoulders falling in defeat. What could be wrong with Chanyeol?


	5. Chapter Five

Chanyeol pulled at the hem of his shirt nervously. Baekhyun had barged into his room, demanding to know what was wrong. A part of him was ecstatic; Baekhyun actually still  _cared._ But the other part, a part bigger than the other, was terrified. Baekhyun knew so much, he would be able to tell if he was lying or not. Hell, he probably already knew what was wrong. He's just waiting for Chanyeol to tell him a lie so he could give him his  _stop trying to lie, I already know_ look. It's something that he's grown used to seeing, being friends with Baekhyun for as long as he has.

     Chanyeol sighed, letting go of his shirt and looking at Baekhyun. "You already know, why are you asking?"

     Baekhyun sucked on his teeth, sitting on the edge of Chanyeol’s bed. "But I don't know for sure. I can't go assuming things, especially not with you. I need to know if we're on the same page." Chanyeol just sat and stared. God, how could he have gone so long without seeing such an amazing face? He must have been crazy to think that he didn't need to see him. He's been on his mind since the day he left. His droopy eyes, thin, but soft, lips, cute button nose. It's been so long since he's last seen him, God how he missed everything about him.

     "Chanyeol," Baekhyun said, snapping in his face. "Tell me what's wrong."

     "You already know! Why should I tell you something you know?!" Chanyeol finally burst out, throwing his hands over his face. "Why are you doing this?"

     Baekhyun sighed, pulling Chanyeol’s hands away. "You know he's wrong, right? You're amazing. Nothing is wrong with you. Absolutely nothing." Chanyeol’s eyes quickly filled with tears before they slowly slid down his face. Baekhyun’s heart broke at the sight in front of him. Chanyeol hardly cried in front of anyone. If he did, it was because something was really wrong.

     Not knowing what to do, Baekhyun slowly pulled Chanyeol close. Chanyeol wrapped his arms tightly around Baekhyun, burying his face in the crook of his neck. Baekhyun closed his eyes, feeling Chanyeol’s tears fall against his skin.

     "What if he's right, Baekhyun? What if I am just a fuck up? God, he probably  _is_ right."

     Baekhyun gently pushed Chanyeol away so that he could look into his eyes. "He is not right. Not at all. Don't give him the satisfaction of having you think otherwise. You are an amazingly kind human being. You help people when they need it. You put everyone before yourself. You're amazing, Chanyeol. Don't ever forget that." Baekhyun pulled Chanyeol back in for one last squeeze before he let go fully and stood up.

     "Thank you, Baekhyun," Chanyeol whispered, pulling his blanket closer to him. "You really helped a lot." Baekhyun nodded his head before walking out the door. "You've always helped," Chanyeol sighed, moving down lower on his bed. Chanyeol could hear Kyungsoo and Baekhyun talking downstairs and, with a groan, pulled the blanket over his head. He closed his eyes and hoped for sleep. He just wanted to forget everything for a while.

 

 

 

 

Baekhyun left Kyungsoo’s house with millions of things running through his mind. Why would Chanyeol still be affected by  _him_ when he hasn't seen him in years? Why didn't Chanyeol tell Kyungsoo about it? Why did he have to help Chanyeol? Why couldn't Kyungsoo?

     Baekhyun sighed, running his fingers through his hair. Not knowing what else to do, and having no answers to his questions, he started his walk home. He's glad that his house is walking distance from Kyungsoo’s because, in his haste, he forgot his money for the bus and that his car exists. He sighed again, stuffing his hands in his pockets. His mind slowly strayed to the night before. Chanyeol had said he loved him. He didn’t know how to feel.

     Chanyeol shouldn't have said that. He knew that. Chanyeol had Kyungsoo, and he had Jongin. So really, he shouldn't  _feel_ anything. But . . . the longer he thought about it, the more he realized that he missed him. Chanyeol always had a way of making him feel loved. The way he would talk to him, always looking interested in what he had to say. It always showed how much Chanyeol cared, how much he felt for him. But last night's words. It was different. He couldn't tell for the life of him how Chanyeol actually felt. He didn't know if he actually meant those words. It left an odd ache in his chest and he didn't like it.

     It shouldn't matter to him what Chanyeol felt because he's in the past. His love for him is in the past and should stay there. He had Jongin now. Chanyeol didn't matter. He  _shouldn't_ matter. So why does he  _still fucking matter?_

 

 

 

 

Kyungsoo stood in front of Chanyeol’s door chewing on his nails anxiously. He played with the idea of knocking on the door, but he didn't know if he should. He had made Chanyeol upset. He was probably the last person Chanyeol wanted to see right now, but he couldn't just leave his friend to suffer alone. He had to do something, he just didn't know what.

     "Just come in, Kyungsoo. I can hear you mumbling outside the door. You're not very quiet you know," Chanyeol said, causing Kyungsoo to jump a little. Steeling his nerves and taking a deep breath, Kyungsoo slowly opened the door and made his way in. Chanyeol sat against his headboard, his lower half covered by his blanket. He silently watched Kyungsoo make his way in and waited for the click of the door closing before beckoning him over.

     Kyungsoo slowly made his way over, his hands clasped tightly behind his back. Chanyeol silently scooted over before gently patting the spot next to him. Kyungsoo pulled the blanket away and quickly settled down into the spot. They say in silence for what felt like an eternity before Kyungsoo turned to Chanyeol.

     "I'm sorry for what I said. If I had know that this would have happened I wouldn't have said it."

     Chanyeol have him a small smile before pulling close with one arm. "It's okay, Kyungsoo. You didn't know. You  _couldn't_ have known. It's fine so don't worry."

     Kyungsoo nodded his head, scooting closer to Chanyeol and resting his head on his shoulder. "Okay. Do . . . Do you want to talk about it?"

     Chanyeol paused for a moment, tightening his hold on Kyungsoo. "No. At least not right now."

     Kyungsoo let out a small disappointed sigh and nodded his head again. "Okay."

     "Don't take this as me not trusting you, Soo. I do, a whole lot. It's just . . . I've only ever told one person, that being Baekhyun, and it's just hard to talk about. One day I will, I promise. Just not right now."

     Kyungsoo just wrapped his arms around Chanyeol’s torso and buried his head in the crook of his neck. "I understand. So, how about we sit here and cuddle until I have to go to work? How does that sound?"

     Chanyeol wrapped his other arm around Kyungsoo and scooted down the bed with him. "I guess, but when do you go to work?"

     Kyungsoo sighed in contentment and closed his eyes. "Not until six."

     Chanyeol looked over to the clock sitting on the bedside table and scoffed. "It's barely past twelve. You really want to cuddle that long?"

     Kyungsoo hummed, nodding his head against Chanyeol. He rolled his eyes, sighing. "Can we at least eat first? I'm starving."

     Kyungsoo groaned and pulled away from Chanyeol with a pout. "Fine."

     Chanyeol chuckled and pinched his cheeks. "Awe, don't be mad, Soo. I promise we'll cuddle right after we're done eating," Chanyeol cooed.

     "We better," Kyungsoo huffed, crossing his arms over his chest.

     Chanyeol laughed loudly as he walked out of the room, Kyungsoo following close behind. "We will."


End file.
